Question: Convert the angle $\frac{4\pi}{3}$ radians into degrees.
To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $\frac{4\pi}{3} \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $240^{\circ}$